In love with a Criminal
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Diggs learns about a Mexican doberman that has been on HQ's most wanted list for years, then on his way home he encounters the canine. Not only that, but the rumor was true. Draco was a hit with the males.


It was a normal day for DOG HQ. There was currently a mission briefing about a criminal doberman. Lou showed us a photo on the. "This is El Draco, an enemy we haven't seen in half a decade. If fact if he never went dark then he would be on our most wanted list like he should be." Lou stopped when Diggs began to speak. "Since when did dogs become the bad guys?" He asked. "Whenever they want. Now be on the look out and do not engage. Call for backup and don't be seen, if you encounter him." Lou said. "Why do we have to call for backup?" Diggs asked, since he thought it would take too long. "Because he is far worse than Kitty Galore and Mr. Tinkles combined. In fact he could take down Paws with very low effort. Dismiss." Lou said. The field agents left but Diggs looked back at the photo of El Draco. He noticed that the canine had grey eyes, which were kind scary. The doberman was also large. Even larger than Butch. There were also scars on his chest, one going across his left eye and another going across his lips. "Diggs I think I should tell you this, even though its not necessary." Lou said before Diggs could leave. "What is it?" Diggs asked. "El Draco has been rumored to be a hit with males and has had them for company and their bodies." Lou said. It didn't take long for Diggs to realize what he meant by bodies. Diggs decided to leave now.

Diggs decided to take the longer way by going through alleys in a part of the city where people hardly ever go. The percentage of some else being here was 17%. He kept walking until he bumped into another dog. He looked at it to see it was a doberman and much larger than him. Then the rookie noticed the scars on the other canine's chest and face. He realized who it was when he saw the grey dead looking eyes. "El Draco!" He exclaimed in realization. He was about to call for backup when he noticed that the Mexican took his collar. "You can have this back if you give me what I want." El Draco said. "And what would that be?" The rookie asked. The larger canine stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws on Diggs's shoulders and pushed down. Now Diggs's muzzle was only a few inches away from Draco's sheath and the tip of his member. "Come on, you know you want it." He said. Diggs couldn't look away cause he was starting to become horny. He couldn't resist anymore so he started licking the tip of the cock in front of him. Draco moaned and groaned in pleasure as his member began to grow. Once Draco was fully erected he moved his hips forward pressing the tip against Diggs's lips. The German shepherd gladly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around half the member. Draco started moaning and panting in pleasure as he moved his hips back and forth, thrusting his dick in and out of the rookie's mouth. He laid his paw on the back of Diggs's head and pushed him onto his cock every time he thrusted forward, while he put his other paw under Diggs's bottom jaw to keekeep Diggs's mouth closed around his cock. The doberman had his eyes closed and tongue hanging out his mouth. Draco began speeding up his thrusts when he felt himself getting close. Diggs increased the pace of his sucking before Draco lifted his head up and placed both paws on the back of Diggs's head and pushed down, causing the rookie to take the entire cock in. Draco grunted and moaned as he released his seed into the mouth of the German shepherd. Diggs was surprised by the amount of cum the doberman could produce. There must have been gallons since nearly half the cum was leaking out from his mouth. Though it should surprise him since Draco's member his much larger. Its 15 inches in length and 2.5 inches thick and his knot is 3 inches in length and 5 inches thick, while his testicles were the size of tennis balls. Diggs's penis was only half the size.

After 3 minutes Draco was done so he pulled his cock out of the rookie's mouth. "You know what else I want, don't you?" Draco asked. Diggs nodded before he turned around and bent over and moved his tail to show Draco his any. Draco smiled at the sight before he walked over. Diggs gasped when he felt Draco's tongue begin to cover his hole with saliva. Diggs moaned and groaned in pleasure, while Draco did this he used his right paw to cover his cock in the pre that was leaking out of his member. Draco pushed his tongue into Diggs anus to cover the walls with saliva so that entry would be easier and wouldn't hurt the rookie too much. Diggs closed his eyes and panted lightly from the insertion. Draco pulled his tongue out and mounted the rookie. "You ready?" He asked in his Spanish accent. "Yes, please do it." Diggs begged. Draco chuckled before he aimed his cock at Diggs's hole. "Alright, prepare yourself. The stretching will most likely hurt." He said before he pushed his hips forward with force, but since his member and the walls in Diggs's anus were slick he accidentally used too much force when he pushed, which caused him to push nearly his entire member into Diggs anus, but not the knot as it slapped Diggs's anus. Diggs released a whine and whimper of pain as the member stretched his anus. "Sh...its okay. Its alright." Draco said as his Diggs's cheek to try and calm him down. He didn't move so he could let Diggs adjust.

Once a short period of time had passed, Draco knew Diggs was ready. He pulled and thrusted forward with force. Since Draco was a larger and stronger dog the force of his thrusts would've sent Diggs a few feet away if the doberman wasn't holding on to the German shepherd's hips. Diggs was surprised that El Draco could fit his cock inside his anus, but the saliva was helping a lot. The two dogs closed their eyes and panted rapidly as Draco thrusted hard and fast into Diggs's anus. Diggs wasn't gay, but know that he's having sex with a male he realized that he was never straight at all and that he like guys. The rookie moaned and panted in pleasure as Draco felt the same amount of pleasure in his member.

The doberman had an idea, so as he was thrusting into Diggs he grabbed the his shoulders and made the younger dog stand on his hind legs. Diggs's back was pressed against Draco's chest. Their sweat was mixing together as their bodies rubbed and grind together when Draco thrusted. Draco increased the of his push until his knot started sliding in. Diggs eyes shot wide open when he felt his anus being stretched by the massive knot. Draco grunted as he slid his knot inside Diggs. Diggs reached his climax as Draco thrusted his knot deeper into his ass until it was deep enough to tie them. Draco released his sperm into Diggs, causing the smaller dog to moan and shudder in pleasure. Draco was used to using up this kind of energy, but Diggs was a virgin until now. Draco let him lean on him. The doberman licked the German shepherd's muzzle, then he did something unexpected. He kissed Diggs and to both dogs it was lust and heaven. They parted away, while Diggs continued leaning on Draco. "You know that was my first." Draco said. Diggs looked at him surprised. "You mean that was the first time you've mated?" He asked. Draco chuckled. "No. I've had sex with hundreds of males before." He said. "Oh." Said a blushing German shepherd. Draco licked Diggs's cheek. "But that was my first kiss. I've been waiting for the right one." Diggs looked at him slightly confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "I wouldn't just go and screw someone. I usually get to know them first. And you pleased me the most, which is why I intend on having you as a mate." He said. Diggs blushed and nuzzled Draco's neck. "I love you." He said. The doberman chuckled and returned the affection. "Same here sweet cheeks. Let's get some rest." Draco said as he laid his back on one of the walls of the alley. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep, with Diggs in Draco's arms and the two still knotted.


End file.
